leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
BW100
* Closed * * }} A Village Homecoming! (Japanese: アイリス、竜の里へ帰る！ Iris Returns to the Village of Dragons!) is the 100th episode of the , and the 757th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on October 25, 2012 and in the United States on February 16, 2013. Blurb As our heroes excitedly arrive at Iris’s hometown, the Village of Dragons, they run into her childhood friend Shannon and the two Zweilous she’s been raising. Iris makes plans to meet up with Shannon later and tell her friend all about her journey, but first she needs to visit the Village Elder. The Elder warmly welcomes Iris home and, after a quick examination, declares that she’s been taking good care of Axew. Some of the other villagers want to see the rest of Iris’s Pokémon, and Iris calls Dragonite to come out. Everyone oohs and ahhs over this impressive catch—at least, until Dragonite picks a fight with a nearby Haxorus! But amazingly, a few gentle words from the Elder calm them both down. Then it’s off to Shannon’s house for lunch, where Iris suggests that she join our heroes on their journey! Shannon mentions that she’d been planning to start a journey after both of her Zweilous evolve, but she’s not sure she has the talent for that. She’s decided to become a Pokémon Breeder, and thinks she’s better off staying home and working on that goal. As our heroes attempt to convince her a journey would be a wonderful opportunity, they hear the frantic cries of one of the Zweilous outside. They rush to investigate, and discover that the older Zweilous is evolving into Hydreigon! It’s an exciting moment—one that is quickly disturbed as it becomes clear that Hydreigon’s sudden Evolution has thrown it into a state of panic and confusion. It goes on a rampage, attacking everything in sight! Iris remembers how the Elder calmed her Dragonite and springs into action. With the help of all her Pokémon, she manages to back Hydreigon into a corner where she can get close to it. It’s a difficult task indeed, but Iris hangs in there, speaking calm words of reassurance and encouragement. And her patience pays off, because she succeeds and Hydreigon calms down, much to everyone’s amazement! The Village Elder, who’s been watching, comes up to congratulate Iris on her victory—and so does Gym Leader Drayden, Iris’s old teacher! She’s been trying to avoid him because she feels bad about leaving school, but he compliments her growth and challenges her to come to the Opelucid Gym for a battle with him. And so, the next stop on our heroes’ journey is decided! Plot On their way to the Vertress Conference, and stop in 's hometown, the Village of Dragons. There, they meet Iris's childhood friend Shannon, and the two girls share a happy reunion. Soon, two appear, and Shannon explains that she is taking care of them. Iris then goes to see the village elder, who judges the progress made by Iris and and congratulates Iris on her work. Upon the request of two other villagers, Iris brings out her , but Dragonite immediately starts a battle with a nearby . After both Pokémon are calmed down by the elder, Iris and her friends go to see Shannon. Shannon is happy to see the group again, but one of the Zweilous appears to be ill. They go in for some lunch, and Shannon brings Zweilous in as well so she can keep an eye on it. However, Shannon expresses her doubt and disappointment at living in the Village of Dragons all the time, believing herself to be untalented and ordinary compared with Iris, to which Ash, Iris, and Cilan immediately assuage her fears. Just as Iris encourages Shannon to start a journey herself, one of the Zweilous begins crying out in alarm and leads the group over to a lake just as the other Zweilous begins its evolution into . Although Iris, Shannon, and the others are happy at first, the newly evolved Hydreigon looks into the river and sees its reflection. Startled, Hydreigon releases a attack that causes mayhem elsewhere in the Village of Dragons. After attacking both Shannon and the other Zweilous, Hydreigon continues thrashing about in midair. Thinking quickly, Iris has Dragonite and drive Hydreigon into a place where it is surrounded on three sides by cliffs. Iris then calls out Axew and to help, and they use and to break through Hydreigon's protection before Iris scales the cliff. Now behind Hydreigon, Iris leaps onto its back, but is immediately hurled off, and tries again with similar results. Although Ash and Cilan try to help her, the elder arrives and insists that they do not involve themselves in Iris's battle. Axew and Excadrill use Dragon Rage and Focus Blast again to distract Hydreigon, and Iris jumps for a third time. This time, she manages to cling to Hydreigon's neck, but its two smaller heads bite Iris painfully on each wrist. Iris momentarily yells out in pain, but she soon regains control and strokes Hydreigon gently, reassuring it that she understands its fright at evolving and at how much power it now has. With Hydreigon calmed down, Iris returns it to the care of Shannon and Zweilous. After gratefully receiving the elder's compliments, Iris is confronted by Drayden, who, as far as Iris knows, was up until this point unaware that Iris ran away, although both the elder and Drayden know that it was their intention for Iris to go on a journey in the first place. Drayden remarks on Iris's growth and announces to her that he will wait at the Opelucid City Gym for her to come and show him how much stronger she has become. As Drayden leaves, Shannon finally finds the courage to ask the elder for permission to go on her own journey, to which the elder happy agrees. Major events * and arrive at 's hometown, the Village of Dragons. * Ash and meet the and the Opelucid Gym Leader Drayden for the first time. * Drayden challenges Iris to a at his Gym. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Drayden * * Shannon * Villagers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (×2; one evolves) * (newly evolved) * * (multiple) * (multiple) * * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (flashback) * (statue) * (statue) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * Apart from dreams and flashbacks, this episode has the first appearances of the and Drayden, as well as the debuts of and . * narrates the preview for the next episode. * An arrangement of the Village Bridge theme is used in this episode. Errors * When Iris first releases her from his Poké Ball, his antennae are briefly the same orange color as his body. BW100 error.png|Iris's Dragonite's antennae error Dub edits In other languages |nl= |de= |fi= |it= |el= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_eu= |ko= |sv= |ru= |no= |th= |vi= }} 100 Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes written by Junki Takegami Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes storyboarded by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ueda Category:Episodes animated by Atsushi Ogata de:Heimkehr ins Dorf der Drachen! es:EP762 fr:BW100 it:BW100 ja:BW編第100話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第100集